


Hard Copy

by ParkerStark



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OC Point of View, Phil and Tony bullshit the therapists, because they are crazy, but good at hiding it, cuddles at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's laugh is warm, and it makes Tonys insides go all gooey. "Of course she didn't. Didn't anyone tell you, bullshitting shrinks is a trait you inherit with the Coulson name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Copy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/gifts).



Phil Coulson is kinda famous for being able to bullshit his way though therapy. Smile politely, say nothing, and get all his paperwork signed that he's healthy and sane. He's a bit of a legend among the psychiatry staff.

Mostly because they know he's doing it, but they have no proof. So when Phil's husband comes up for review, they foist him off on the newbie. 

When Willow Harris gets given the folder - ("A paper folder? Why a hard copy?" "Because if it's electronic, he'll change it.") - on _Coulson, Anthony Edward (nee Stark)_ , she wonders what the hell she's getting into. She's given instructions that these aren't stored with the other files, and they're to be delivered back to AD Hill when she's done. If for some reason she needs Phil Coulsons records, she follows the same procedures. 

She thinks it's a lot of work for simply two men. But she smiles, nods, and keeps her opinion to herself. It's why she's gotten as far as she has. 

\-- 

"Anthony Coulson. Requires an entrance level psychiatric work up. Full spread. Security Clearance....level nine? Why am I doing this if he's level nine?" Willow asked, looking at Sitwell after she got the papers, the two enjoying a coffee before the day really started. 

"Anthony Stark-Coulson is to be a specialized operative, who only works under the Handler Assistant Director Phil Coulson." Willow rose an eyebrow. "He only works under his husband? That's not common is it?" "No. But nothing about Tony is common. His skill set is classified, level nine. Tonys basic background, however, is general knowledge." 

Sitwell put his coffee down, and gave Harris a look. "Look. Your job is to look at Tony Stark, and then put down that he's sane. This is all formalities. Don't go poking around in things that don't need to be messed with." She nodded. 

But she can't help but wonder...just who is Tony Coulson? 

\-- 

Turns out, he's pretty goddamned adorable. The first day she sees him, it's just in passing in the Lobby, the man walking beside the man in the suit she knows is AD Coulson. He's dressed in jeans, a grateful dead shirt, and scruffy boots. He and his husband talk for a few minutes, kiss and part ways. He's nothing like she expected. 

Harris sees him again a few days later, the day before she's supposed to meet him, and he's completely different, dressed in a suit that looks sharp enough to cut, to kill as he moves through a hallway, looking pissed off as he snaps off words into a cell phone. He's everything that she expected from Tony Stark. 

The next day, he shows up for his meeting wearing a suit jacket over a Metallica shirt, slacks and clean boots. They talk casually, and she's charmed by him. He's funny without being flirty, and she honestly enjoys their conversation. This is the man behind Tony Stark, this is Tony Coulson, the husband. 

Willow Harris wonders what all the fuss was about. Tony Coulson is a _delight._

\-- 

Tony hummed, sprawled in Phil's chest while they lay on the couch. "She was adorable. I bullshitted her, and then managed to steer the conversation onto our dogs. I showed her pictures. She never saw a thing." 

Phil's laugh is warm, and it makes Tonys insides go all gooey. "Of course she didn't. Didn't anyone tell you, bullshitting shrinks is a trait you inherit with the Coulson name." 

"Regardless, I passed the eval. I have to take the physical test, and then I'm cleared for duty. I asked for Clint to proctor my physical test. They wouldn't let you do it. Something about being bias." He grumbled, and smiles when Phil kisses his hair. 

"You've got this, little monster. If you can handle chasing drug lords around slaughter houses, you can handle this." Tony chuckled, looking up at him. "Thank you for the vote of confidence..." 

They end up falling asleep on the couch, and Tony honestly doesn't think it gets better than this. This is his idea of paradise, and he'll fight tooth and nail to keep it. Luckily, these days, he doesn't have to.


End file.
